Isle de Paix
by DanialArceus
Summary: After failing to win the Unova League, some of Ash's friends tell him that he should give up now. But instead of giving up, he disappears for almost two years. Now he came back with some shocks for everyone. How will their lives change ?


**Note : I own nothing in the story.**

 **Note : This is a Rayshipping ( My favorite ship)**

" Normal Talk." _' Normal Thought' " Telepathic Talks"_

" **Pokémon Talk/ Moves"** _ **' Pokémon Thought'**_

This will only be shown in this chapter.

Ages:

Ash Ketchum : 22

Cynthia Ketchum : 24

Max Maple : 16

May Maple : 20

Misty Waterflower : 22

Brock Slater : 26

Dawn Berlitz : 19

Note : Just so you know, I am new to fluff romance.

* * *

Sun had risen. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The photonic rays reached a huge island, where Pokemon roamed freely. Right in the middle of the island was a normal sized castle. Having more than twenty stories, the light struck the highest floor first.

The light of the sun struck the pane of the window, causing light to scatter throughout the room. The room itself was fancy. A huge king-sized bed. Windows covered with a translucent white curtains. A stylish dresser, with equally stylish wardrobe.

Clothes were littered around the bed, belonging to the inhabitants of the castle, the only inhabitants. On the bed were two couple were sleeping peacefully. The male had raven hair, while the female had blond hair, reaching down to her waist.

With a rub to his eyes, because of the light piercing through his eyelids, Ash Ketchum woke up. He had been a Pokemon Trainer for more than ten years and had started a family with the woman of his dreams. He felt complete. He remembered the nights event and all he could do was blush slightly.

He looked at his wife, Cynthia Shirona or as her name should be, Cynthia Ketchum. They had been together for five years, and out of those five years, they had been married for almost years. He could only marvel at her. She was kind, caring and compassionate. He kissed her head, while smelling her hair. Her hair always had that soft, sweet smell which he liked dearly. During the first month of marriage, he couldn't believe that they had been married¸ constantly smiling and cherishing every moment he spent with her.

His wife had been the Champion of Sinnoh, retiring undefeated when he proposed to her. They both had the same attitude towards their Pokemon. They treated them like family. They both cared for each other.

Pulling her closer to himself, he could only remember when his life changed.

* * *

 _( Flashback Start 2 years ago)_

 _Ash and his ever loyal friend, Pikachu were walking towards his house in Pallet Town. He had lost to Trip in the finals of the Unova. Though the battle was a neck-to-neck match, Ash had intentionally lost the match so he could propose to his girlfriend, Cynthia Shirona. They had made a plan that when they got married, they needed to show that their marriage is not on the fact that they are Champions, that they are purely marrying for power, but on the fact that they love each other._

 _He had been congratulated by Brock, Max and Paul for his match, wishing him the best of luck in the future._

 _As Ash neared his house, he could feel something was wrong. Outside his house were his friends Misty, May and Dawn. And all of them looked angry at him._

 _"Hey guys, what's up ?" Ash asked them._

 _" What's up ? What's up ? Are you seriously so pathetic or was it inherited ?" Misty asked/yelled at him._

 _" You lost another match Ash. You should probably give up." Dawn told him. " Accept it, you are not cut out to be a Pokemon Trainer."_

 _Ash had kept a calm face throughout the talk. However, on the inside, he was fuming. He supported their dreams while they were backstabbing him._

 _" Just give up. Your dream can't be achieved," May told him. " You have tried Arceus knows how many times and you have done just one thing…"_

 _" FAIL !" All three of them said in unison._

 _Looking at his former friends, he got one PokeBall out of his belt and released the Pokemon within. From it came out a shiny Gardevoir. " Teleport me to her." He told Psychic Pokemon before teleporting out of there._

 _And from that day, no one heard of Ash Ketchum for almost two years._

 _( Flashback ends)_

* * *

He hated that day. He knew that they were just angry that he had 'failed' again, that they just wanted best for him. He even knew that they were sorry for how they treated him on that day. He closed his eyes to imagine his future with his lovely, and dare he say, goddess of a wife. He used this tactic whenever he remembered that day. He felt soft pair of lips brush against his own. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife kissing him. He always cherished these moments with her. She always found a way to make him happy.

" Still remembering that day ?"Cynthia asked him. When he nodded, she kissed him again, this time drawing the kiss longer. When they stopped kissing, she asked, " Everything alright now ?"

" You know the answer." Ash told her, smiling. With another kiss, they got of the bed. " How was the night ?"

" Lovely." Cynthia told him. They had planned on having kids now as the castle was finally built, so they had ample space for the nursery. " I love you Ashy."

" And I love you Cyn." Ash replied.

They performed their morning rituals, which included having bath together and changing their clothes. Ash wore a black T-shirt which had a symbol of a PokeBall, along with a light blue jeans. Cynthia, on the other hand, wore a loosely fitting light yellow shirt. She wore dark blue skin-tight jeans. She kept her hair in a ponytail with her symbolic Umbreon styled hair clip.

Going down to eat their breakfast, they met Grace, the shiny Gardevoir who teleported Ash to Cynthia's house.

 **" Good morning, Master and Mistress."** She spoke. **" Breakfast is ready."**

" Good job, Grace. Now you can take the rest of the week off. We will be visiting Pallet Town and some other places."Ash told the Embrace Pokemon. With a nod, she left the hall. " She works herself to the bone. It seems like she is trying to prove something."

" Well isn't it obvious ?"Cynthia told him. When she received a raised eyebrow, she replied, " You treat them as friends so they would do the same for you as well. Though, she do need to find her significant other."

" Thanks for the compliment." Ash told her, bringing her closer. Keeping his arms around his waist while she had her arms around his neck, they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for air.

" You do realize that we need to invite them for the party." Cynthia told him. Both of them had decided that on their second anniversary, a party was to be held, which included some of Ash's friends.

" Yes I do, dear." He told her. Kissing her again, their tongues fought for dominance. In the end, Cynthia gave in, allowing Ash's tongue to explore her mouth. " That was amazing." He told her in a whisper.

" It sure was."She replied in an equally soft voice. Leaning towards his ear, she nibbled a bit before speaking again, " Let's have breakfast." She let go of him before walking towards the table, which was filled with various healthy foods, giving them a kick start to their day.

" Now you are a tease." Ash told her before accompanying her. The breakfast was good as ever. With the varying array of food that was present, it was impossible not to eat everything.

* * *

They ate while talking about the current status of the island. After Ash had left Pallet Town, both, him and Cynthia, bought the island as a sanctuary for Pokemon. All of Ash's Pokemon came to live here, along with Cynthia's. Now they had their own family. His Gabite had evolved into his final evolution stage, a Garchomp and had mated with Cynthia's Garchomp, and they were expecting to be parents soon. Both his and her Lucario also got together and had a litter of Riolu running around.

Even Pikachu had found his significant other, a Raichu who had come to Ash the year before when he went to Kalos Region after she was abandoned by her trainer. Both of them had instantly got together as they had a lot in common ( which also included shocking Ash from time to time, alongside a certain obsession over ketchup). And, right now, one could say that Pikachu was a proud father of three Pichu.

His Bayleef evolved into Meganium and found a mate in Ash's Cyndaquil, which later evolved into Typhlosion. And they had a bunch of Cyndaquil and Chikorita with them.

Charizard and his mate, Charla, arrived from the Charific Valley and started living on the island. Soon, Ash and Cynthia had gotten the idea to name the island. So after several name choices, the island was officially registered as Isle de Paix.

When Ash's Butterfree arrived with his pink mate, Ash soon had to form different sections to the whole island. Hearing of this, several Legendaries also came to live here, like Jirachi and Manaphy. After transporting Soul Dew to the island, where it would be heavily protected, Latias also came to live here.

With this, more and more Pokemon started to arrive on the island. Some were from the police who had found abused or kidnapped Pokemon. While the others were from trainers who wanted the best for their Pokemon, so instead of releasing them into the wild, they instead sent them here. The trainers, who had sent their Pokemon there, were also given an option to stay for a week, whenever they desired it. All in all, it became one of the most prestigious Pokemon sanctuary, with many Professors trying to gain permission to study the island, which Ash and Cynthia had to refuse because they knew that they would do more harm than good by disturbing the natural habitat.

However, the Champions were given permission to come whenever they liked with their families and guest, but they first had to inform in advance so the proper arrangements could be made.

And to make sure there were no paparazzi or fans trying to come on the island, both of them had kept their identities secrets from the common crowd, allowing only the Champions to know their real identities.

Cynthia looked at Ash, who was washing the plates. That was a side she also loved about him. Whatever he did, he did it with great care. Walking up to him, she put her arms around him from behind and started rubbing his chest. She sighed happily.

" What's up, Cyn? " Ash asked. He put one of his hand over Cynthia's and squeezed it. He loved it whenever she did this, this was the best thing about her. She was always affectionate around him. And she sure showed that whenever they were in bed.

" Just wondering about our future." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder. This was one of her favorite pastimes. They both would cuddle together, looking at the sunset or at the Pokemon that inhabited their island and relax.

" And ?"

" Just thinking how our lives will be like. Our children running around the castle, playing with Pokemon." This was another one of her pastimes. Imagining how their children would look like. She had always wondered how their children would look like. And to be honest, she always got excited whenever she thought about this. " The boys will be just like their daddy. Always willing to help others."

" And the girls will be badasses, just like you. They will be winning the Pokemon League before they know it." Ash replied. Cynthia always had her fantasies with their children, which he liked to hear. It made him feel relaxed whenever they did that.

" Yeah…" She continued her daydream. " So when are we going back ?" She asked her husband. Ash turned around and gave her a peck on the lips.

" Whenever you are ready." He replied. She kissed him again passionately before breaking the contact for air.

" Let's get your Charizard and teleport using Hope." She told him. She had gotten a Ralts, who was constantly abuse by her trainer, so when Officer Jenny informed them of the case, Grace wanted to adopt the young Pokemon as her own. Thankfully, Jenny allowed her and Grace gave her the name ' Hope'.

Sure she was afraid at first but she got over that soon and began her training with Grace. She evolved after the first few months and reached the final stage on New Year's Eve. She found a mate in a Zoroark, which was another Pokemon who was tortured for being weak.

* * *

When Ash had talked to Charizard to come along with him, he reached his castle and waited for Cynthia to arrive. It felt weird, going back after 2 years. He had not been in contact with them so he wasn't sure how they were going to react. His mother would be angry at first but would probably get calmer after he told about his adventure with his wife. His brother, Red Ketchum, who was two years older than him would probably challenge him to a Pokemon battle, while his wife, Yellow, would try to calm him down. Tracy will jump at the chance to come here and sketch every Pokemon. So will Professor Oak and Gary.

He chuckled. Professor Oak had always tried to gain permission to come onto the island, but was always denied. The cost of him coming here was always too much for the old man to handle. Only the Champions had that kind of money to come here, and even then they had enough to stay for half a month or less.

" Ready, dear ?" Ash asked his wife. When she opened the door, Ash was stunned at his wife's beauty. She was wearing her usual Umbreon-style hair clip, hiding her left eye. She wore a black shirt, which hugged her body slightly, while her pants were also black. She wore black high-heels, making her look an inch taller than Ash.

" Ash ?" Cynthia asked him, waving her hand in front of his eyes. With smile, Ash grabbed her waist pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. After breaking the kiss for air, she knew she had managed to stun Ash once more. It was like a competition to her. Every once in a while, she would try different tactics to stun Ash, and they usually worked.

" So shall we go now ?" Cynthia asked.

Ash grinned while saying " Lets." And with that, the couple teleported to the outskirts of Pallet Town.

* * *

Soon the view of Pallet Town came into view. Both Ash and Cynthia walked towards Ash's hometown. It had changed a lot. It had more trees and smaller buildings. They walked slowly towards the town. Cynthia was a little bit afraid.

What would be Delia's reaction ? Would she support this decision or not ?

These types of thought began to run in her head. Sensing her discomfort, Ash tried to calm her down by bringing her closer to him by pulling her by the waist.

" You know ? We can have ice-cream if you don't freak out today."

She looked at him and laughed a little. " Me, freak out. Ashy, the great Cynthia Ketchum does not freak out on such a small matter." She then adopted a thoughtful look, " Though, some ice-cream could help me right now."

 **" I would also like one, Master Ash."** Hope added in. She became addicted to the frozen treat when Cynthia introduced it to her.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash smiled at her. He knew that if she wanted ice-cream, she would get ice-cream. " Fine. But make the decision quick. We don't need to wait at the stall for more than three hours."

Cynthia gave him a questioning look, as if she was confused. " Remember last time." He reminded her. Her eyes widened in surprised, however Ash stopped and kissed her again, making her feel comfortable in his arms.

" Let's go then." Cynthia told him when she broke the kiss and started to run towards the nearest ice-cream stall, dragging Ash by the arm, with Hope rushing alongside them.

Whilst being dragged by his beloved wife, Ash could do nothing but smile at her child-like behavior towards ice-cream.

After getting the ice-cream, which was no easy task for Cynthia and Hope, both of whom had to decide quickly, the group headed towards the popular building in town. The place where Ash got his first Pokemon. They were heading towards Oak's Laboratory.

* * *

Red never gave up looking for his brother. After he was informed what the Cerulean City gym leader did, he went and gave her a piece of his mind. She had accepted her mistake and told him that she wished that she never said that.

His wife, Yellow, was also angry at the Water Trainer, wishing to use her Chuchu on her. But since Misty wanted to apologize to Ash, she knew that she couldn't do anything.

Today, both Red and Yellow were in Oak's lab. Red wore a white shirt, with the sleeves being red in colour. A image of a half PokeBall was printed on the front. He wore skinny jeans, which were blue in colour. His belt had the customary six PokeBall. His wife wore a white shirt with a yellow jacket. Her jeans was black in colour, being folded when it reached her feet.. Her blond hair was braided, reaching her back.

They were talking about the current discovery in the Pokemon world. The Mega-Evolution. Red had just discovered that his Charizard can Mega Evolve into a new form, which he had used against Gold. Sure, it was weird at first but he had gotten used of it easily, using it to defeat Mewtwo, a genetic Pokemon which was created by the now disbanded Team Rocket.

" So, in your opinion, there can be more types of Mega-Evolution for Pokemons." Red asked the professor.

" Yes. With the fact that your Charizard has a Mega- Evolution, it seems logical that others should have as well."

Red had to agree with that logic. He was about to say more when they heard the ringing of the door bell. Yellow walked towards the door, opening it, only to gasp at the person standing before them.

" Who is it dear ?" Red asked his wife.

" I-I think you should come and see." Yellow replied.

When Red reached to the door, he was shocked as well. Standing on the other side was his brother, Ash along with the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia Shirona and a Gardevoir.

" You have five minutes to start explaining." Red stated.

He waited for an answer, but it was Cynthia who spoke, " Well, he came to invite his friends and family to a party."

Now he was confused. His brother disappears from the face of Earth and now he comes to invite some people to a party. But what was weirder was that Cynthia was also here.

" What's the party about ?" Yellow asked the younger Ketchum.

Cynthia grinned. " His wedding anniversary."

" WAIT ! Your married ?" Red asked him. Out of all the thing, Red had never expected this to happen. His brother got married, without anyone knowing.

" Yeah, so ?" Ash asked.

" Who ?"

" I'm not telling." Ash replied, crossing his arms with a pout. " Guess it by yourself."

Red looked at his brother, shocked by this. He had no idea who did he marry. It was his wife who spoke up. " Let me guess, it's you, Cynthia."

When she nodded and gave Ash a kiss on the cheeks, Red's eyes widened. His brother had married THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH. What was next ? Both of them owned Isle de Paix.

" So where's the party ?" Yellow asked.

" Isle de Paix."

" Isn't that extremely expensive ?"

" Not if you own the island."

Red was in shock again. His brother and his wife owned the most prestigious island/ Pokemon Sanctuary ever. And they were inviting them to come there. It was at that moment Red's brain shut down and he fainted.

" Well … That was unexpected." Cynthia exclaimed. Turning to Ash, she told him," You told me that he is the most level headed person in the world."

" I DID not expect that." Ash replied, still staring at the unconscious body of Red. Turning towards Professor Oak, he said, " You are invited to. Bring Gary along. And remember, NO STUDYING the island."

Oak nodded. He was extremely happy. He was going the place which was dubbed as the Best Pokemon Sanctuary by the Kanto and Johto Elite 4. This was an incredible moment for him.

* * *

Ash sighed. It was the fiftieth time in an hour. When Red woke up, he promptly scolded him for hiding such a big secret and then challenged him to a Pokemon battle. He wanted to tell his mother first, but nooo. Red wanted a battle and he wouldn't shut up about it.

Soon they found a park where they could have their battle. Gary offered to be the referee so Cynthia and Yellow could talk about the party and the island.

As Red stood on the other side, Gary spoke, "This is a battle between Red Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. It will be a One on One battle."

" Hey, is Mega-Evolution allowed ?" Red asked.

Gary was about to say when Ash butted in, " Go ahead, I don't mind."

" Well then, I choose you, Charizard." Red said, releasing the gigantic winged lizard, Charizard, with an armband holding its MegaStone in place.

" Impressive, but can you battle my Charizard ?" Ash asked, releasing his Charizard, who let out an unearthly roar.

Red's eyes widened. Around the Charizard's neck was a necklace, on which was a MegaStone. " So have a MegaStone also ?" Red asked his brother, who nodded. _' Well, this will be interesting.'_

" Start off with **Dragon Claw**." Ash yelled as Charizard rushed forward.

" Counter it with your **Shadow Claw**." As the two attacks collided, a shockwave was produced. " Use **Ember** at point blank." At this Red's Charizard released a fury of embers at his opponents face.

" Quick, use **Fly** to escape and use **Flamethrower**." Ash commanded. In a blur of orange, his Charizard escaped the other and released a wave of fire towards his enemy.

Since Red knew that the match wasn't going to end soon so he decided step it up a notch, "Use **Dragon Tail** , and keep up the momentum by **Shadow Claw**." With a burst of speed, Charizard slammed his tail into the other one and used his claw to slash at the face, quickly retreating.

" Dammit, use **Quick Attack** to get close and use **Blast Burn**."

Red was shocked. When could a Charizard use Quick Attack ? He could only stare in surprise when Ash's Charizard rushed forward and released an inferno of an attack. He knew that he had to Mega-Evolve his Charizard if he wanted to win this battle. " Charizard, Mega-Evolve !" Red yelled, touching his Keystone.

With a flash of light, his Charizard changed appearance. It now had a Black-Blue skin colour, with blue flames coming from the sides of his mouth. The flame on the tail also became blue, with the wings getting a dark blue appearance.

" So you Mega-Evolved you Charizard, well it's my turn." Ash yelled. Raising his arm to show the bracelet he was wearing, Ash touched the bracelet and yelled, " Charizard, Mega-Evolve !" And with that, Charizard was covered in a flash of light.

When another flash of light died down, Red looked at the Pokemon before him. It wasn't like his Mega Charizard. It had retained his original colorings. The wings seemed to be bigger than before and he had two wings like projection on its arms. It's flame also burned brighter. The spikes on his head also got larger and had an extra spike in the middle.

" Why is he different ?"Red as his brother. It confused him as why would the Mega-Evolution would look different for the same species.

" Simple, Charizard can evolve into two different types." Ash replied.

* * *

The battle had been a draw, with both Charizards fainting at the same time. Ash was surprised. He had been able to tie with Red's Charizard. He was the Champion of Kanto and had trained at Mount Silver for two years. After the fact that he decide to marry Yellow, he retired and lived a normal life.

It was evening and the two married couple had lunch at a restaurant. They talked about the island and how much it was progressing. Ash told him why he failed to win the Unova League.

Now he was dreading something he never dreaded. Facing his mother. His mother was one of the most nicest person on Earth, but when she got mad, oooh boy, not even Mewtwo could even compare to her.

He knocked on the door and held his breath for the worst scolding of his life. When his mother opened the door, her eyes widened for a few minutes. At first she had an angry expression on her face but when she noticed the ring on Ash and Cynthia's finger, she calmed down and invited them in.

" Well, what have you been up to, young man ?" Delia asked her son.

When Cynthia explained what she and Ash had achieved over the past two years, Delia was crying happily. Though she wanted to be at their wedding, she was getting a chance to be at their wedding anniversary.

" So, where is the anniversary taking place ?" Delia asked.

" The island we own, Isle de Paix." Ash stated. As a result, his mother was stunned. She had heard about the island from Oak and Gary. She also knew that the owners took in Pokemon who were abused and were mistreated.

" When is the anniversary ?"

" In about a month." Cynthia told her. " We also want to stay the night."

" Why ?"

" We will be leaving for Pewter City in a week to invite Brock." Cynthia replied, wondering what the pervert was doing right now.

" You can stay in Ash's room." Delia says to them. " And remember, don't be too loud." She then walks away, leaving a blushing Ash and Cynthia.

* * *

 _( 5 days later)_

Ash was sitting on his bed, getting ready for sleeping with his wife. Said wife was currently in the washroom, getting ready. Ash could only sigh in happiness as his life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife who loved him. And he loved her back.

When Cynthia entered the room, she was beaming. She had some tears on her eyes. She hugged Ash and kissed him. " You won't guess what I found out."

" What ?" Ash asked.

" I took a test." Cynthia whispered, still hugging him, " I am pregnant." For her, it was a dream come true. She wanted to start a family with Ash when they first met and got married and Arceus was seemingly full filling it.

At this moment, Ash froze for a second before enveloping her in a kiss. He laid on the bed with her on top of him. Both of them kissed before getting lost in each other's eyes. Soon, they both fell asleep.

Life was perfect for the couple.

* * *

 **AN : First Pokemon battle so not that good. So I am going to try to improve in the next chapter.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
